Perfect
by pink-obb-sesh-yun
Summary: After the accident Logan knows he wants to marry Rory, but Lorelai has her doubts. They make a deal. What happens two years later when Rory learns the truth behind Logan's disappearance from her life? Rogan. Please Read and Review!
1. Stupid

Perfect

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, obviously I'm just obsessed; sad isn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – Stupid

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid.

Logan Huntzberger wasn't stupid. Sure, he had done some stupid things in his life, or with his life, as his father would undoubtedly hasten to tell you, but he wasn't stupid by any means.

No, Logan might be arrogant, wealthy, charming, and gorgeous, not to mention utterly complicated, but no one would ever accuse him of being stupid. Because even after every mistake, every trouble, every hint of pain he had caused, Logan never lost sight of what he wanted and he knew without a doubt – she was it.

In fact, come to think of it, nothing he did around her was ever stupid, in all actuality it was his actions without her presence which were, more often than not, highly questionable.

And so, even as he pulled his Porsche through Huntzberger compound's steel gates for what would be the last time, he knew this falling out was, and really always had been, inevitable, knew that in the end he was gaining more than even he, the richest of the rich, had to lose, and for this single realization he would remain far from stupid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid.

Rory Gilmore was stupid. Not in the literal sense of course, anyone who'd spent five minutes with the girl could tell you that, but in an emotional sense – she was stupid.

Rory might have had the best grades in her year at the all-prestigious Yale, but now, as usual, that wasn't what mattered. She had long ago promised herself that it would end. That her habit of running away from everything and everyone would cease to exist when she found the right person, but now she had to face the facts. She was the stupid one, the one who couldn't hold on to anything to save her life.

She loved him, so much it sometimes hurt, yet she still pushed him away, the whole time knowing that this was stupid because she also knows, deep inside, that he is really, truly, the one.

Even so, as she sits down to another dinner at her mother's Inn, she can't help but wonder whether he really loves her to the same extent, can't stop that nagging feeling that, to him, she will always be some sort of game, and for this single thought she would once again be stupid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know and honestly wouldn't even begin to believe how much he loved her, how much he actually needed her. But little did she know, tonight he was out to prove everything to her once and for all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mansion was frigid and the stale air engulfed him as the maid led him into the parlour. This didn't deter Logan though – he was on a mission. Ever since getting out of the hospital, he had not been able to shake one thought from his head; there was Rory, being so kind and so caring, and he had almost lost her, and this time for good, all because of stupid Huntzberger pride.

Well he knew he couldn't let that happen, and he certainly wasn't going to let his family make that happen, so he was here. Here at his much despised childhood home, here to confront the bane of his existence, his seemingly all-knowing father, AKA Mitchum Huntzberger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it was possible the room got cooler as his father approached and Logan felt his resolution quiver, although, to his credit, it was only for a short moment.

"I'm not going to London," it was a statement, not a question, and thankfully it came across more sternly than Logan had thought or even hoped it would.

And then, almost as if an afterthought, he added, "I'll need the keys to the safe too," which Mitchum clearly understood because at that it became obvious that he had had enough.

"Logan, if you leave this house with that ring it's over; you can forget being a member of this family, and the benefits that come along with it," he stated, under the false impression that Logan still cared.

But he was talking to a new Logan, a son who finally knew love, a son who realized that his father couldn't have any more pull than he would allow.

So Logan calmly took the keys, wordlessly walked out into the study, took the ring, and then proceeded out of the palatial building. Yes, he knew exactly what he wanted, and for once in his life, he was going to get it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never would he have fathomed that at that same instant, Rory was coming to a conclusion of her own. A conclusion that would, fortunately for him, come out in his favour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Done

Perfect

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, obviously I'm just obsessed; sad isn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two – Done

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done.

Rory Gilmore was done. She was simply done with constantly having to protect herself from the world, she was done with worrying about things that were beyond her control, and, most of all, she was done lying to herself.

Because, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she had to admit that Mitchum's words still bothered her (a fact made particularly obvious since his interview only a few short days ago had driven her up the wall).

But now, she was done - done with him secretly dictating her life, not to mention Logan's… something which was definitely a whole other story. She knew now that the only way the two of them could truly move forward as a couple would be to escape Mitchum's grasp completely; not that the knowledge of this goal made the feat any easier.

But somehow she had faith that they would, move forward as a couple that is, because for once, Rory had faith in the fact that Logan loved her more than anything, and that there wasn't, nor would there ever be, any need to make a pro/con list where he was concerned.

Rory was more than done with all the negatives that had seemed to surround her of late, in fact she was fairly certain that she was ready for all the positives that karma had to have coming her way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done.

Logan Huntzberger wasn't done. He wasn't nearly done yet. The high that he had gotten from finally cutting off his father was fading all too rapidly and he was beginning to think realistically again – at least realistically for him, that is.

He wanted his proposal to be the best, not merely for the storytelling value of a good proposal, not to mention his love for Rory, but also because he had to admit that he wasn't entirely certain that she would say yes.

But he couldn't think about that, because that thought ended in him being without Rory and he had no doubt that without her he wouldn't survive, especially now that he didn't have the companionship, if that was what you wanted to call it, of his family.

So, while carefully avoiding that trail of thought, Logan visited the flower store, called the private jet company (one last jaunt before daddy dearest took away his funds was far less than Mitchum owed him anyway), dropped the ring off at the jeweller's to be engraved, and booked a hotel that he had absolutely no doubt his Ace would love, but he still wasn't done.

For he would never forget those months when Rory had been the furthest from herself and he never wanted to see her like that again, so he was going to extreme lengths – he had to ask for Lorelai's permission to marry her daughter and until he did this he wouldn't be done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Logan headed towards his final destination for the evening his thoughts were on the fact that he was actually going to go through with this, and more importantly that he was still amazingly calm, both things that just a year ago he wouldn't even have dreamt.

Logan was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even remember Rory telling him earlier that she was going to Stars Hollow for the evening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things at the Inn had quieted down considerably after Michel had gone home for the evening and Rory, Sookie and Lorelai were getting ready to head back to the Gilmore house for a classic movie night.

Just before Rory headed out the door to go rent Breakfast at Tiffany's and A Streetcar Named Desire, Lorelai cornered her in the entryway.

"What?" Rory questioned, although she feared that it was pointless trying to hide anything from the reigning Lorelai Gilmore, and unfortunately, she was right.

Lorelai had noticed what could only be described as a shift in Rory's aura somewhere between dinner and dessert and being who she was could only contain her curiosity for so long.

"Oh, fruit of my loins, don't you dare 'what' me. You know what happens when you do bad things to mommy, right?" Lorelai sang out.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that the coffee gods are going to take away all the coffee again?" Rory joked, hoping to ease the tension and divert her mother's inquiries.

Because although Lorelai had decided to put up with Logan for the time being, Rory was almost certain that she wouldn't like how serious Rory was getting to be about him, especially with her relationship with Luke in the state that it was in.

But all her good karma must have been taking a nap, because Rory just wasn't getting off that easily tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this about Logan? Again?" Lorelai questioned, throwing in the again even though she knew she should have stopped herself, she knew she was on dangerous ground.

For, while she had decided to lay off Logan in order for her relationship with Rory to progress back to its normal state, she still felt a strange feeling about the guy.

Actually, not too long ago, she had actually made some progress, and decided that that "strange" feeling was in fact jealousy, something which, being Lorelai Gilmore, had taken her a long time to admit.

It was understandable though – Logan was becoming to Rory, what Lorelai had always been to her. He was confident, open to taking risks, able to get her to lighten up, loving, and, of course, terrifying for a mother worried about losing her only daughter.

This was why Lorelai still hoped, albeit in the back of her mind, that one day she would get the call saying it was over, that things would go back to normal, and tonight was no exception.

"What did he do this time?" she tested again, desperately wanting the jealousy to go away.

"What didn't he do?" Rory replied, this time not trying to avoid answering by asking another question but honestly mulling the question over in her head.

"A little more specific please?" prompted Lorelai, all the while crossing her fingers.

"Mom, it's nothing, really, trust me, I've just been doing some thinking and I've deci…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that instant they both heard a car pull into the Dragonfly's gravel driveway, and their conversation was temporarily muted as they went out to see who could possibly be checking in at this time on a Wednesday night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Calm

Perfect

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, obviously I'm just obsessed; sad isn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three – Calm

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calm.

Logan Huntzberger was calm… finally.

He, as usual, was confident that he had everything right, and he hadn't ever had a problem with nerves, so he was left in his current state of calm.

Shockingly though, since he lived for anything out of the ordinary, he was quite alright with this newfound calmness. But it had always been that way; for some reason Rory had that effect on him, not the he was complaining or anything.

She made him want to work and even change to become everything that she both saw and wanted in him. And while Logan definitely wasn't the sort to change for others, in this case he didn't even noticing himself changing, no, growing from his fiancées influence.

Fiancée – he hadn't quite thought of it like that before, but now as his navigation system alerted him that his drive was over, he found that he was already looking forward to the new title, not that his Ace needed a new nickname.

Logan was enveloped in a sort of calm before the storm, goodness knows those nerves would be put to good work soon enough, but for now he was content with being calm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calm.

Rory Gilmore was the antithesis of calm.

As soon as she stepped out the front door, following in her mother's footsteps, she found herself also following her mother in gasping. Logan was there – her Logan was there in her Stars Hollow – and somehow it didn't seem quite as odd as it should have.

At least that was her original sentiment, before the typical unvoiced freak-out began. What was he doing here? Why was he driving so soon after the accident? And more importantly, why was she not worried about any of this, and instead only the fact that he was there?

There were answers to unacknowledged questions accompanied by plenty more questions with unknown answers rapidly firing around Rory's brain, but she knew one thing – this was why she loved him (and if she was completely honest, why she wanted to spend her forever with him).

He was so spontaneous and so, for lack of a better word, uncalm.

Not that she would have minded at this particular instant for her usually controlled demeanour to overpower the craziness, which was undoubtedly Logan's influence, in her mind. But for the most part, Rory enjoyed leaving the calm for the storm, and she wouldn't have it any other way – she was finally embracing the chaos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory didn't have any clue as to why Logan was there, all she knew was that she was happy to see him, and that maybe, just maybe, this could be the final step in the road to the two people she loved most seeing eye to eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an uncanny silence between the three of them, the sort of silence that their playful banter would normally have filled; but not tonight.

Logan was the first to break the silence, with his unexpected request to speak to Lorelai for a moment; an unexpected request which went relatively well with the unexpected evening.

With a nod, Lorelai led Logan inside to the kitchen which Sookie had vacated only minutes before.

"Okay," she stated, trying to remain open, although she feared that she already knew what this was about, call it the Lorelai intuition if you will.

"Okay…" Logan trailed off, finally realizing the gravity and importance of the situation. This was key to his whole plan because while in his heart he knew Rory loved him, he was quite sure that Lorelai was still undecided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensing the man's reluctance, Lorelai did what Gilmore's do best and made small talk, with a little ramble thrown in.

"Hey, so in case I didn't say it, what with your dad and all, thanks for the necklace, or rather, thanks for the thought… I still can't believe some guy, I mean not some guy, but, well, basically some guy, thought more about me on Valentines Day than my own fiancé, cause I'm sure, you know, that Luke had no inte…"

"Actually, that's sort of what I'm here about," Logan cut off, he did, after all, have plenty of experience with Rory's rambling skills.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, relieved for both the fact that her intuition had failed her and that "the Luke topic" wasn't going to be pressed.

"So, you probably want the necklace back or whatever right, I mean it does match Rory's bracelet and all," Lorelai continued, clearly misunderstanding what Logan was getting at.

"No, Lorelai, keep the necklace. Hell, it might even help you answer my next question, it would definitely fall onto the pro side," Logan said, leading up to his actual point.

"So now, keeping that in mind, I want to ask you if you would give me your permission to ask Rory to marry me?" Again, silence surrounded them, and it would seem to outsiders as if a sort of stand off was occurring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe it – she had known it, but she couldn't believe it. Never before had Lorelai ever imagined her daughter getting married at the age of twenty-one, but now she was left to make a choice; a choice that would have a huge effect on their newly rekindled mother-daughter relationship, no matter the outcome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!


	4. Broken

Perfect

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, obviously I'm just obsessed; sad isn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four – Broken

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken.

Rory Gilmore wasn't broken anymore.

There were so many reasons for this, but currently the most pressing was that through the kitchen door she could see her mother and Logan talking civilly, in what seemed to be a highly amicable fashion.

In fact, this made her smile more widely than she had since before the bridesmaids incident, even though she was still a little miffed about the fact that Logan hadn't come to the Inn to see her.

Oh, well.

She then let her thoughts drift to how ecstatic she was about finally letting him know that she was ready for their life, wow that was amazing! Their life, she and Logan had a life together.

It had never really hit her like it hit her at that moment – she had built this life for herself, she was no longer the Rory who was always in Lorelai's shadow, she was the Rory that had her own life and made her own choices. And she absolutely loved how she could share that with Logan.

Yep, he was definitely her other half, and without him she would be shattered. But that didn't matter now, because he was here, he was with her, and almost like magic she wasn't broken anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Broken.

Logan Huntzberger was broken.

Broken and… shocked.

For, despite all of his doubts of where Lorelai was at in terms of him, he had still honestly thought that there was no way she could possibly say no, especially not to something that would obviously make her daughter so happy.

At least he'd thought so – he'd really believed that together they had a shot at being happy forever, and that made her answer so much worse. He had been prepared, he had been excited, and now he was just broken.

He knew that without Rory in his life he wouldn't ever be whole again, but he also realized that Lorelai meant what she said. She honestly wouldn't give them her permission, permission which was vital in Rory's happiness.

So he would leave, he would never move on, but he would leave.

He would leave Rory with hope for a different future and with what would be only memories of an unbroken Logan. Because he knew another thing – without Rory, he would never be his formerly complete self again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he made this decision in pain, he would follow through on it, if only for one reason, and one reason only. He wanted Rory to be happy, and Lorelai had made it crystal clear the she knew what was best for her daughter and that he wasn't it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sheepishly re-entered the living room as Logan quietly snuck out the back door.

They had both agreed, or rather, Lorelai had decided that it would be best if Rory got a clean slate and was never aware of what could have been.

It wasn't that Lorelai didn't want her daughter to be satisfied in life, she just really didn't want her to be satisfied with Logan, because she knew exactly where that road would lead and she also knew that Rory could do so much better.

It was with this conviction that she spoke to Rory, "Kid, I'm so sorry, Logan wanted me to tell you that he just couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't ready for where your guys' relationship was headed."

The look on Rory's face almost made her want to take it all back – almost but not quite.

"What? But, but, mommy I loved him…" was the only argument a sobbing Rory could get out before her sadness turned into anger.

"How could he do this to me? Why would he even come after me two times, count them, not once, but twice, if he couldn't do it? Why were you the one to learn this and not me?" she raged, the pieces of the puzzle not quite fitting together in her brain.

However, any suspicions she might have had were interrupted by the emergence of Lorelai from the kitchen with a bucket of cookie dough ice-cream and two spoons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days Lorelai and Rory wallowed.

It was the one thing that Rory promised herself she would never sink to doing – after all, she didn't need any guy nearly enough to cry at merely the thought of him not being there, but that was before Logan.

Now she embraced her mother's ways of getting over a guy, because that was all she wanted to do. She wanted to get over Logan and get on with her life. She should have listened to her head in the beginning, as she usually did, instead of her heart, maybe then she wouldn't have been in this mess, maybe then she would still be on the path she started out on.

And that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to pour herself into school and then into a career and forget the joy that was so fresh in her memory. Rory made that resolution with herself right then and right there and she fully intended on keeping it, at least she did before the phone rang.

The phone, even the stupid phone held memories of Logan, memories which of course sent her into a whole new crying fit. Not that it was Logan on the phone – or if he was, not that she would ever find out about it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running to the ringing telephone, Lorelai hoped to God that she didn't answer it and hear Logan's voice because she was already feeling bad enough. She hated lying to her daughter, and that was why she made 'the' deal.

On the phone that day she promised Logan that, in two years, she would play Rory a message from him, whether she had moved on or not, and finally give her daughter the chance to make her own choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!


	5. Hurting

First of all, sorry for the HUGE lack of updates, I know, I know, it has been just over a month and all I have is one chapter for you… Again I'm sorry, but chapters should be coming more frequently now that I have finished both graduating and working. Secondly, thank you for all of the reviews; they really make this story worth it. And now, without further to do, here is chapter five of Perfect!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perfect

Disclaimer – No, I don't own Gilmore Girls, obviously I'm still just obsessed; and it's still sad isn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five – Hurting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurting.

Logan Huntzberger wasn't hurting.

At least not anymore.

It had taken a while, but his typical smirk, which had rarely been present in the beginning of his time without his Ace, was now securely back in place – and for good reason.

After all, today was the day, the day that Rory would finally know the truth. The pain of the past two years could finally be forgotten and he and Rory could begin to rebuild what had been so brutally torn down. The thought that Rory might possibly feel any differently never even occurred to Logan, much like the idea of actually moving on and dating again had never once crossed his mind.

Simply put, he still loved her, still wanted to marry her, and the thought of everything working out was cancelling out all the hurt of the past, by far.

It wasn't as if Logan hadn't made real progress in the last few years, because he had, but somehow, deep down, it still seemed as if he had managed to move on without really moving on. Even though he had picked himself up, cut himself off from his family, and had even started a new sort of adventure, it had still only served to replace the one that was put temporarily on hold.

He had finally proven his family wrong and added a new, and in his opinion infinitely better, branch to the Huntzberger name. Yes, after that faithful night he had hastily moved to New York, and in turn away from the hurt, and had used his newfound Yale degree, not to mention his trust fund, to build a sort of development/architecture mini-empire.

One which he was more than proud of, not just for its success, but for its greater meaning – to him, Huntzberger Development's current state symbolized his slow rise above the pain and his journey to the day that would finally end it all, his journey back to the one girl who could take away the hurt once and for all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurting.

Rory Gilmore was hurting.

The long, cold New York winter had managed to make the pain that came with wearing a gorgeous pair of high heels somewhat of a memory, but now that spring had rolled around, that memory she was so unfond of was returning with a vengeance.

It wasn't as if she didn't have enough to deal with right now, what with her mom and dad finally getting married next month, her magazine's largest issue to date on the verge of hitting the presses, and of course the still lingering questions that became slightly more pressing around this date, the two year anniversary of her split with the one man she had ever really loved.

Sure, she had dated since then but the annoyingly huge lack of closure haunted her and thoughts of what could have been often clouded her mind.

She told herself that this was okay, perfectly natural, there was nothing wrong with her – after all she had been ready to make the ultimate commitment and marry the guy, so the way she saw it she was definitely justified in taking her own sweet time to move on.

Although, in a way, Logan's abrupt departure had been good for her. It had been a hugely motivating source, one of the driving reasons that she had completed her final year at Yale in half the time, and had since moved to the big city and started her own spin on the classic women's magazine.

Her magazine, which even she had to admit had essentially become her life, combined her love of pop culture with her passion for current events, and of course her flair for good writing. And for the past two years it had filled the void of excitement that Logan had left, with its constant string of both hitches and successes, and its eventual rise to the top of the newsstands.

So yes, she was hurting, and yes her parent's wedding would be hard to get through, but she would live, if only because she had finally reached her desk and could remove the torturous three inch heels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What Rory didn't know was that today she would be faced with a decision so much more pressing than the usual, "Do people care more about the latest Jimmy Choos or the Middle East crisis?"

She didn't know that the comfortable routine that she had built around herself, and deeper still, the walls she had constructed, were about to come tumbling down. She was about to be hit close to home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, I told you, work on one layout at a time. Start with the 'Search for the next great superpower, China joins the race' photo spread, and then work your way from there. Don't worry we will get this done on time, there is no point in stressing… It'll be fine," Rory reassured her frazzled employee/best friend.

"Yep, okay, I'll call you when I leave tonight, and we can hang out," Rory confirmed, taking a deep breath to release the tension that was building and also admittedly to bury the newly emerged thought of the poker night when she and Logan had so-calledly 'hung out'.

She didn't need to worry about getting caught up in the past though, because her pity party was again interrupted by the ringing of her work phone.

"Mere, for the last time, freaking out about it will only make it worse!" Rory stated rather impatiently, only to get an answer she hadn't expected, from a person she definitely hadn't expected to be hearing from.

"Wrong person, but definitely good advice, I'll take it into consideration."

"Mom? Since when do you call me at work? Are you crying? Wait, nothing happened with dad did it, because I really have enough on my plate…" Rory ranted, only to be interrupted.

"Oh, hun, it's not your dad, I just, I've done something horrible. I need you to come here, I need to see you again before you don't ever want to talk to me again," Lorelai wept dramatically.

Rory replied, completely unfazed, "Mom you know it can't be that bad. I love you more than that. I'll see you tonight at eightish, but right now I really have to go."

And with that they said their goodbyes, Lorelai holding in the thought that was dying to come to the surface, "Yeah, but even after two years, you still love him more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan sighed, it was nearing ten o'clock and he had yet to leave his office. Not that that was a rare occurrence for him, but tonight he just didn't seem to be getting anything done.

Tonight, his brain was completely focused on the all-important phone call that seemed less and less likely to happen with every passing minute.

Another hour passed without any work done, and Logan was growing more and more frustrated.

Once again, too much like his conversation with Lorelai two years ago, his whole life lay in the hands of a Gilmore Girl. At least he hoped to God Rory was still a Gilmore Girl – suddenly his heart rate quickened.

What if that was the reason for the lack of a phone call? What if Rory had moved on? And for some reason the worst question of all, what if she hadn't loved him the way he had, and really still did, love her?

No, he couldn't do this, he couldn't think about the what-ifs. Rory was going to call – she had to, otherwise he didn't know what he would do, I mean, it wasn't like he could spend any more hours at the office than he already did.

Thankfully, before Logan could think of the dastardly consequences of a non-existent phone call, he heard it. The one thing he had been waiting for, there on his desk was his old cell phone, the old cell phone he hadn't used since he had left Stars Hollow that night.

He had gone through two cell phones since but he had always kept this one as his lifeline to Rory, and now, almost miraculously, it was ringing.

All the thoughts and the words he had planned to use to get them across to her instantly left him, and all he could do was what came naturally, flipping open the phone and voicing the single word, "Huntzberger."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a momentary silence on the other end of the line, and Logan was so scared that he hadn't answered it quickly enough, or that she had rethought her actions and had hung up.

But then he heard it, heard that voice he had missed so much, saying the one word that could open up a whole new future for them, he heard her say hello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual reviews are extremelyappreciated. Thank you!


	6. Author's Note and Preview

Author's Note and Chapter Six Preview

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm sorry because I know how annoying these are, but I just wanted to let you know that I changed the formatting of all the chapters since it was mentioned in a lot of the reviews and I hope that makes it easier to read and understand. And now for the good news; I will have another chapter up late tonight and here is a preview of it to make up for the author's note!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six – Aware

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aware.

Rory Gilmore wasn't aware. She had no idea of exactly what had happened that night or even early into the next morning. She couldn't even begin to absorb the betrayal of her mother, much less the fact that Logan still loved her. She honestly didn't know how after all of last night's confessions she still felt a general feeling of love, and not hate, towards everyone involved, but she had a strange feeling that it had something to do with Logan being back in her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aware.

Logan Huntzberger was aware. He could clearly recall that at exactly 2:59 he had heard the three words he had been yearning to hear for over two years. I love you. She loved him. And he distinctly knew that that would be enough for now; sure they still had so many issues to sort through (so many seemed almost like an understatement), and they hadn't actually seen each other yet, but after their conversation last night he was more aware than ever that they were meant to be together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please continue to read and review, and the rest of this chapter will be posted tonight.


End file.
